youtube
by skywalker67
Summary: Draco runs away from home not knowing what side to join and finds himself creating a youtube account and getting some new friends, but there’s something a little familiar about this friend..HPDM in later chapters rated T for later chapters


You tube

Summary: Draco runs away from home not knowing what side to join and finds himself creating a you tube account and getting some new friends, but there's something a little familiar about this friend

I DO NOT OWN CHARACTERS!!

Pleez review so I know u want the next chapter

YAOI, if u don't like it don't read it!!

Chapter 1

_Damn it's cold _Draco thought to himself as he climbed out of his window in his wash out jeans and dark blue American eagle T-shirt into the pitch black night. _Going to the muggle world will probably be the only thing my dad wouldn't suspect and its not like he'd come looking for me _withthe thought of that he ran off into the night.

(the next night at holiday inn in Cardiff, England)

"uh, hi I have a reservation under uhh, Drake Matilany for three nights" Draco frowned when the lady before him stared off into space not even realizing there was another human in the hotel. "HELLO?!" Draco shouted slamming his fist down, he smirked at the startled lady before him. "yes, may I help you?" The lady growled. "_yes, you can _I have a reservation under Drake Matilany for three nights, may I have my key now?" she glared at him and nodded when she found the key under the reservation. "Will that be all?" Draco took the key and went for the stairs ignoring what she said. _I cant wait to get to sleep I'm absolutely exhausted_

And that was Draco's last thoughts before he plunged onto the hotel bed and fell into a dreamless sleep.

The next morning he woke up and found that it was 11am, and thought that it would be a rather good time to explore his new neighbor hood. He went down the street to find that there was a library, he liked books they were the only thing in the muggle world besides chocolate and clothes that he liked.

As he went into the library he went straight for the check out desk for info on whether or not he could get a library card, the librarian told him no because he was not a citizen. He must of sat there and ranted for twenty minutes about the fact that being a citizen had nothing to do with being allowed to check out a book. The librarian sat and ignored this rant and simply stated that he was not allowed a card but could either sit in the library and read the books or use the computers. Draco sighed and went for the computers too mad to read a book.

He sat down and sighed staring at the screen for ten minutes before googling his second favorite song, "Anything but Ordinary" by Avril Lavigne, he found a really good video for it on a site called you tube (he hasn't been on the computer much his whole life). He watched the video and created an account after finding out that you couldn't add the video to your favorites without one. His screen name was **indecisive14** he already wanted to change his screen name but didn't because he was to lazy to do so. He commented on the video he just watched to find that the maker of this video was online, and on a very boring train trip to his school with his friends. He thanked Draco's "awesome video" comment and thus they became friends. There chat went kind of like this:

**Indecisive14:**your welcome, so wats up?

**Adventureboy68: **nm just going to school with my friends, their asleep though…I'm kinda hyper from all the candy I just had.. wats up wit u?

**Indecisive14:**oh id be going to school to if I hadn't runaway from home…I don't think any1s gonna miss me…

**Adventureboy68: **aww, im sure some one will where'd u run away from?!

**Indecisive14:** wat r u gonna stalk me if I ever go back?!

**Adventureboy68: **grins evilly maybe

**Indecisive14:** yea….that's wat I thought maybe when I get to kno you more ill tell you, so anyway……….. im a guy and 15 you?

**Adventureboy68: **guy and 14, y'd u run away?!

**Indecisive14:** I guess I just had no friends or people I could trust and staying there with having no one to trust was dangerous so I was sensible and ran away…

**Adventureboy68: **you could of asked around for help or made new friends…or something…I uhhh hafta go(were at school) ill be on tomorrow though

**Indecisive14:** I doubt it, if only there were people like u in real life u kno ppl I could trust…of course I guess im not the most trust worthy of ppl.. And c u tomorrow..

If only Draco knew that the person he just talked to was someone he knew in real

life...poor Draco…

Reviews?! pleez!!


End file.
